


love bites

by masokeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith, Klance smut, M/M, NSFW, Vampire Lance, Vampires, afab language, trans keith, yes i'm trans mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masokeith/pseuds/masokeith
Summary: hey y’all! wrote this as a commission for a lovely follower on tumblr, who requested something with vampire!lance ❤️ enjoy this indulgent vampire smut, lol





	love bites

Keith is so enticing; his gorgeous skin glitters in the pale moonlight that filters in through Lance’s curtains, as he’s splayed out completely bare on the satin sheets. Lance crawls on top of him, reverently touching every part of his body. When one of his fingers grazes a nipple, he hears Keith gasp, feels his pulse quicken.

“Mm,” he chuckles, raising his eyebrows in question. “You like that?”

Keith gives a dazzling smirk of his own, though his cheeks are tinted pink with pleasure and embarrassment. “Maybe…” he replies, wrapping his arms around Lance and pulling him closer. “Why don’t you try again and find out?”

Lance leans in for a deep kiss and begins massaging Keith’s chest the way he knows the boy likes, rubbing his thumbs over his nipples and touching him oh so carefully. He’s honored that Keith feels comfortable sharing this part of his body with him, and delights in hearing those soft mewls every time he pinches or licks at one of those nipples. “So cute…”

Lance’s kisses trail to Keith’s neck, and a thrill runs down Keith’s spine as he feels those fangs grazing his skin. He has the utmost trust in Lance at this point in their relationship, so he has never been afraid, even when Lance loses himself a little in the heat of the moment. Never once has he hurt Keith. “Nnn..” Keith moans, grinding against Lance, desperate and wet for him. He can barely wait, doesn’t have time for foreplay when his pussy feels so horribly empty.

“I want you to fuck me,” Keith breaths, looking at Lance with hooded eyes. “Please, Lance.”

With a growl, Lance complies, sliding into Keith’s soaked cunt while he rubs his clit and breaths in his scent deeply. “So delicious,” he groans. Whether he’s referring to Keith’s scent or how good his pussy feels is unclear—but it may as well be both. “Such a good boy…”

Keith adores this, how good Lance feels, and more than anything, loves the high that comes with something ultimately so dangerous. They’ve been dating for nearly a year now, but the whole ‘holy shit, I’m fucking a vampire’ thing has never really gotten old. At least, not yet.

Lance rolls his hips so smooth, fucks into Keith at an agonizing pace as he licks insatiably at the boy’s skin.

“You wish you could taste me, don’t you?” Keith asks, his voice raspy.

“Yes.” Lance nearly growls, his hips snapping harder as the hunger overtakes him. “Smell so good…”

It should scare him—but it only makes him wetter, tighter, pulsing around Lance’s thick cock. “Want you to,” he begs, his toes curling. “Bite me. Just taste a little. Taste me…”

”Keith,” Lance moans, his thrusts now a bit erratic as he pants and gasps for air. “You can’t say shit like that. Fuck, I want…”

“I mean it,” Keith says, arousal coursing through him as he moves in time with Lance, the slick noises from his cunt filling the room as Lance fucks into him. “I just wish you could—mmn—a-ahhn…bite me….once…”

Sharp bone grazes paper skin and barely, just barely, a drop of blood forms. Lance laps it up and lets out a guttural, animalistic kind of moan that has Keith whining and on the verge of cumming already. “Fuck,” he gasps, nails raking down Lance’s back. “Fuck me, baby, fuck meee…”

Lance fucks him so hard the bed shakes, headboard slamming against the wall. It takes all of his restraint not to sink his teeth fully into Keith, so he channels all of the pent up hunger into his thrusts instead, focuses on how soft and wet Keith’s pussy is, how tight he is around Lance’s cock. The choked sobs of pleasure that fall from his lips are stunning, and Lance digs his nails into Keith’s hips, slamming harder.

“I’m gonna cum!” Keith cries, his legs shaking as he locks them around Lance. “Ooh—Mmn, fuuuck….Lance…!”

Lance reaches for one of Keith’s hands and intertwines their fingers. “Cum for me, pet,” he nearly demands, a flash of dominance in his eyes. “Cum for me now. Let me feel you.”

As if on cue, Keith’s orgasm tears through him violently. His back arches and he cries out, whole body shaking and convulsing as Lance fills him. He feels that tongue and those sharp teeth on his skin again, the pleasure of it all making him dizzy.

“Y-you cum too,” Keith begs; his squirt has made the filthy sounds of Lance fucking him even louder and wetter. “Inside me, please…”

It doesn’t take long until Lance reaches the brink too, lapping up one last little drop of blood that had fallen and burying deep inside of Keith’s pussy as he cums. “Fuck…”

A few moments later, Lance pulls out, feeling Keith’s cum-soaked cunt with his fingers and delighting in the whimpers he receives. “You’ve got to stop tempting me, darling,” he purrs, loving how submissive and sweet Keith sounds. “One day I won’t be able to control myself. You’ll end up a vampire like me.”

“Don’t think that would be so bad,” Keith says breathily, squirming underneath Lance’s touch. “I’ve considered it. Being—mmn—with you forever…”

Lance nuzzles him, mouthing at his jaw, then trailing up to those warm, supple lips. “Hmm…” he hums, sinking a finger languidly inside of Keith to draw out more cum. Keith gasps underneath him, trembling. “It’s a really serious decision, Keith. I wouldn’t want you to make it right now.”

“I know,” Keith manages between soft gasps, canting his hips for more. Lance senses what he needs and sinks in a second finger, pleasuring him tantalizingly slow. “I-I—Fuck, nnh—am still thinking about it. But I love you and—hah—trust you, no matter what.”

“I love you too. We’ll think about it.” Lance smiles, and he presses little kisses all over Keith’s face as he finger fucks him through his last orgasm, a now shaking, crying, cum-soaked mess once he’s done. “You’re such a good boy,” he hums, pulling his fingers out and bringing them to Keith’s lips. “Taste?”

Keith nods and takes Lance’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the appendages and cleaning up every last drop of cum.

“You’re perfect,” Lance sighs, finally laying down beside Keith once he pulls his fingers out of the boy’s mouth. “Just think really hard about the whole…vampire thing, okay? Don’t want you making regretful decisions because of me.”

“I just know that no matter what, I’m gonna stay with you,” Keith whispers, his eyelids fluttering with exhaustion now that he’s had two breathtaking orgasms. “Love you, baby.”

Lance reaches up to brush some hair out of Keith eyes, giving him a gentle smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
